Yuri on Mafia
by brandon964
Summary: Mafia AU. When agent Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky are sent to Japan they'll discover more than they expected. They'll both discover what love and life really mean. Otabek x Yuri, Viktor x Yuuri
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This story is inspired by many people from tumblr (were I spend most of my time because I have no friends and I bearly go outside) expecially crimson-chains, and kawaiilo-ren on tumblr so please cheak them out. Also, go cheak out some of my other fanfictions like Victuri life which i'll try updating ever so often. Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **-Brandi964**

* * *

He's known as the ghost of Russia. Maybe it's because of his elegant silver locks or his sharp blue eyes that would pierce your soul like a dagger. He wore a nicely tailored black suit with a black tie and a pair of nicely fitting black Gucci black leather shoes that appeared like they were freshly polished when really they'd been covered with blood less than a day ago. He appeared as a mystery man to the public eye and went by several different names. However, never by his real name.

Viktor Nikiforov is considered the most dangerous man in Russia and all around the world. He's killed hundreds of people and thousands murdered on his orders. No one really knows anything about his early life. Not even the Mafia boss Yakov Feltsman.

He slowly exited his small, one bedroom apartment which looked like a place no one would suspect to be home to one of the most dangerous mafia members in Russia. It was freezing cold like usually while snow covered the streets and sidewalks through the -10.00C weather. He hid his face under a large pair of black sunglasses and a black fedora with a small black feather sticking out the side while his mouth was covered with a black neck gaiter. He hid his gloved hands in his coat pockets acting like the weather was nothing when really all he wanted to do was to do back home and cuddle up in the thick, warm covers. The streets where normally crowded with people but today they almost seemed abandoned in the mid-morning.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets to quickly check his leather watch hanging off his right hand. _9:45 a.m I'm late_ he thought as he started walking faster through the streets. He finally came across the alleyway he was looking for and silently slid through the narrow passage and up three stairs until he hit the building he was looking for.

It was a stone one-story building with two windows (that you could barely see through) next to the door to the right and a sign next to door saying P'yanyy I schastlivyy! In bright lights that could almost blind you. He slowly walked towards the wooden door while looking both ways to see if anyone was following him.

The club looked almost empty (since if was primarily a nightclub) except for a couple people passed out on the couch (clearly hungover). As he scanned the room he noticed the four guards guarding the windows and the doors wearing black suits and dark sunglasses. Then the man he had been looking for stepped out a large metal door near the black of the club. Yakov Feltsman the boss of the Russian mafia slowly came out with the same flat, angry look and felt hat with the rest of his gray hair to his jaw and he looked tired and a bit older than 70. He nodded at Viktor slightly and sat down on a large leather chair while Victor sat across from him, removing his sunglasses to show his sharp blue eyes.

"Did you take care of Mr. Smirnov?" he asked casually raising his feet onto the table.

"Yes boss, No one will find him or figure out it was me," Viktor said seriously and saw a small smile appear on Yakov face as he revealed the death of yet another rogue Bratok.

"I expected nothing less of you Vitya," he said reaching his hands out and slowly yet cautiously Viktor reached out and shakes it.

"Since Smirnov is dead who's gonna replace him?" he asked curiously and Yakov rubbed his chin like he was thinking then he jerked his head towards the door just as someone came in. He was a young boy probably 15 or 16 years old with long shoulder length blond hair and sharp, stone cold blue-green eyes. He wore a large, fluffy leopard print jacket draped around his thin frame with black pants and black high tops with red leopard print and had tattoos on his hands, arms and legs.

"Viktor this is Yu-" but before Yakov could finish introducing him Viktor stood up and interrupted.

"Yuri Plisetsky" and both Viktor and Yuri eyes each other with cold glances, not taking their eyes off each other. They didn't have a good history together. Viktor distinctively remembered Yuri from a mission where he and some other agents were sabotaging a drug exchange between enemy dealers from Switzerland. Everything was going according to plan until Yuri and some other soldiers came in and gunned the enemy down nearly hitting Viktor and his soldiers. "Isn't he a bit young to a Bratok" and Yuri shot back an angry expression and marched towards Viktor.

"Aren't you a little too old to be Bratok old man" he insulted but Viktor acted as if he was unphased by his antics "I'm surprised you can even pull out your gun without getting a back injury" he yelled louder while getting all up in Viktor's face.

His insults were cut short when a large yell from Yankov silenced the room " Yuuuuuuuuuri!" be nice!" and he could see anger boiling up inside Yuri.

"It's fine Yankov I don't mind being insulted by a 12-year-old," he said smiling the whole time.

"I am not 12 old man I'm 16 and I bet you're just jealous that I saved the Switzerland drug mission!" but Viktor just ignored him.

"You guys need to start getting along since you're going to be working together on your next mission" just as he said work together Viktor and Yuri looked at eachother with crazy eyes then at Yakov.

"WHAT!I'M NOT WORKING WITH HIM," they said in unison to Yakov but he was completely ignoring them.

"Well too bad" then he reached into his coat and pulled out two files full of papers and handed one to Viktor and one to Yuri. "Viktor I need you to research these agents to see if any of them are moles and Yuri I need you to keep searching for you know who," said Yakov mysteriously and they both nodded in agreement. They both left the club in silence while walking next to each other.

As Viktor came to his apartment he noticed Yuri waiting at the bus stop near his house and despite his pity for Yuri he couldn't but help him. He walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder then Yuri looked up confused. " Want a ride?" Viktor asked and Yuri looked half surprised and half angry.

"Why are you trying to help me?" he asked with slight pity in his voice.

"I'm just a really good person," he said cheerfully while Yuri rolled his eyes annoyingly but he said yes anyway because the weather was freaking freezing and he was pretty sure he would die of hypothermia if he stayed out there any longer.

Viktor's car was a slick, shiny, black dodge charger with a spotless black leather interior. As Yuri stepped in he couldn't help but be impressed at the look of the car and he made a mental note to himself to get the exact same one but with cheetah print seat covers. "Yuri, where do you live?" Viktor asked.

"I live across the street from Mikhailovsky Garden, you know where that is right?" said Yuri.

"Yah," he said as he pulled out of the parking garage of his apartment and started cruising down the road. The drive started with silence while Yuri was scrolling through his phone and not even acknowledging Viktor's existence. Viktor was the one to finally break the ice. "So, what about that case on you know who?" he asked and Yuri stared back at him with a cold glare.

"Why do you care? It's none of your business" he said coldly, turning his shoulder to Viktor.

"Well if we're gonna be working together then we shouldn't keep secrets from each other," he said cockily with a small crooked smile.

"Pssh, Fine" as he shifted towards Viktor and started scrolling through his file of paper. "Remember that agent from Kazakhstan?" Yuri asked.

"No, I forgot," he said simply and continued looking at the road.

"Seriously!, Yankov was yelling about it for a week!" he said dumbfounded by his forgetfulness.

"I must've forgotten," he said smiling as Yuri let out a small sigh of frustration.

"Otabek Altin was a Kazakhstan bratok. After someone hacked into our database and leaked important information and Yakov also believed the hacker killed several of our agents who we sent out to Kazakhstan but we managed to track the hacker back to Kazakhstan. After months, and months of searching Yakov narrowed it down to Otabek; so he sent agents to Kazakhstan and they captured him " Yuuri said with a tint of sadness in his voice that none could detect.

"Then what happened?" he asked curiously.

"After the agents caught him they locked him up in a cell while they questioned him and just like that" he snapped his fingers as if to add dramatic effect "He escaped".

"How did he escape? Where is he now?" he said anxiously with excitement and wonder in his voice.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Yuri said simply as they pulled up to the front of his condo. There were a few seconds of silence as the feeling of awkwardness filled the air until finally Yuri said "Thanks for the ride" and stepped out of Viktor's car.

Yuri's home life was a big mystery to most agents and that's just the way he liked it. His home was a large, two-story luxury condo with many windows that often remained covered with large draped so no one could spy on him. It was painted in a clean shade of white that shined like diamonds against the Russian architecture. He lived by himself with no adult except for his maid while his grandpa lived right next door to him and would come check up on him every so often. Yuri's parent died when he was little during a mission for the mafia so he was raised by his grandpa until he was 15.

His family had a long line of mafia members in their bloodline with Yuri being the only active one left (except for his grandpa who retired from the mafia 2 years ago). He walked up the gray stone stairs (files in hand) while looking both ways as he walked to make sure no one was watching him. When he finally got to the door he quickly entered the code into the keypad that came with his security system. The living room was decorated with a soft, gray couch, a flat screen TV, and several bookcases up against the smooth white walls.

After the somewhat stressful confrontation with Viktor and Yakov Yuri wanted nothing more than to sit down and relax for at least an hour before he got to work. He flopped down on the couch without a care and not even bothering to take his jacket or shoes off. However, before he could finally relax he felt like something was off as he looked around while looking for the answer then it hit him 'Where's Tiger?" he asked himself before getting up. Tiger was his beloved pet kitten and whenever Yuri got home Tiger would always be laying on the couch waiting for him but today that was not the case. "Tiger! Where are you?" he called around the house as he searched for his beloved pet.

When he went upstair he called Tiger's name one more time before entering one of two guest rooms where he found his cast stretched out while enjoying a nice belly rub from the guest who'd been staying with Yuri for about a month. "Hello, Yuri," the man said. He looked around 18 and had short black hair styled in an undercut which complemented his lovely brown eyes and emotionless face.

"Hello, Otabek," said Yuri simply as he walked over to twin sized bed Otabek and Tiger were sitting.

"Anything new happening with you?" he asked while Yuri grabbed his cat and sat down reluctantly next to him.

"Well, I just found out I'm gonna be working with Viktor Nikiforov on my next mission" he sounded annoyed and mad at the same time.

"Oh I've heard of him but I bet he's a big airhead," he said which made Yuri smile a bit because he knew how true it was.

"Oh trust me he is" he explained.

"So what going on with my case?" and Yuri started flipping through his file of papers that he hid in his coat.

"I sent some soldiers to Kazakhstan to look for this man but really it's all just a-".

"A wild goose chase" Otabek finished for him. Evan thought he was technically being held captive by Yuri he had grown quite close to him and he was able to live in Yuri's luxurious house instead of that old, dirty cell the Russians kept him in. He let out a small sigh then looked Yuri straight in the eyes "Yuri, how long are you planning to keep this up?" he asked and it took Yuri a few seconds to think of an answer.

"Not until I have enough evidence to prove you innocent," he said straightforward.

"Why did you even break me out in the first place?" he asked with slight annoyance and frustration in his voice.

"Because I don't think you did what you were accused of and I have proof" he paused for a second and pulled out another file with more papers in it. "Remember when I performed those truth tests on you but they all came out negative and I even tried electrocuting you till you made some confession but I got nothing".

"I'm still not gonna forgive you for that ". Yuri laughed a bit as his comment and a small smile gleamed on Otabek' s usually expressionless face. Truthfully Otabek didn't care how long he'd be staying with Yuri the only important thing was that he'd never go to Kazakhstan. He never wanted to be in the mafia in the first place but he had to since his whole family were agents and they were afraid he would reveal their secrets. Back in Kazakhstan, he felt like a prisoner and whenever he was sent on a mission to kill he would feel bad about it for weeks which is probably why he was always so introverted and he was trained to never express his true feelings.

Deep down Otabek knew Yuri felt the same way as him. Sometimes at night, he would hear Yuri yelling at someone down stair and he says things like "I never wanted to be an agent in the first place!" and "Why can't I just live a normal life!" then he could hear soft sobbing from downstairs.

"Otabek!, Otabek!" Yuri was the one to finally wake him up from his train of deep thought.

"Oh, sorry," he said leaving his thought and focusing back on Yuri.

"Weirdo" he finally said before picking up his cat and walking out the room and finally, when Otabek thought he was alone Yuri came back to say one last thing." Otabek, don't worry I promise I'll get you back home" then he left and Otabek was left alone with his thought.

As Viktor entered back into his apartment he couldn't help but feel a bit lonely "But that's the price you have to pay" he thought to himself. As a teenager Viktor rarely dated since he was always so busy training and he always thought if he ever fell in love there would be a high chance that his love one would be used against him so he just never bothered. He thought thinking about love was stupid and that he should be getting to work instead so he did but he knew in the back of his mind he knew love wasn't stupid and he though. _If only_.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review, favoite and follow. Thank you.**

 **Bye :)**

 **-Brandi964**


	2. Chapter 2 The Red Dragon

**Hi! people. Thank you to anyone who's favorited, followed or reviewed this story. Also, go check out my other stories on my account and also check me out on Tumblr at gayshitgrl (where I'll be posting really gay stuff because I'm gay) and there's a link on my account. Hope you enjoy the story**

 **-Brandi964 ️**

* * *

It was a cold winter's Friday night for Viktor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky. Yakov had asked them to meet him in the nightclub around 11 pm. They knew it had to be important since Yakov rarely asked anyone to meet at night. As Viktor walked down the street towards the club he heard loud music blasting from the alleyway he had walked through just days before. He wore a jet black, leather button up shirt with casual black jeans to fit in with the usually 18-25-year-olds who usually partied there.

The club completely transformed from its usual stone, rustic looking building into a club that was dooming with multi-color light coming from the windows while people (obviously drunk) were dancing like there was no tomorrow while wearing skimpy, tight dresses. He entered slowly while pushing through the crowds of people who had gathered near the dance floor and DJ booth. As he got closer to the back of the club he could see Yuri at the bar looking angry and annoyed (like usual) while everyone else was ordering vodka and whiskey shots.

"Hey," Viktor said as he sat next to Yuri but all he got was a slight glance from Yuri as he scrolled through his phone. A few minutes later Yakov appeared from the dark doors of the back room and made a gesture for them to follow. They walked down a small stone hallway until they entered a small office room with several computers on the desk with guards near the entrance.

"Sit," Yakov said simply and gestured toward the two chairs on one side of the wooden desk while he sat down across from them and started typing on the computers. They sat silently for a few minutes until Yakov broke the silence by showing a picture of a young man on one of the many screens. "Remember when I said you guys would be working together on a mission?" he asked.

"Is that why you called us here?" Yuri asked and Yakov nodded quietly as he started zooming the picture closer so they could see the man clearer. The man in the photo looked around 20 with slicked back black hair and brown eyes with a clearly Japanese heritage.

"This is Yuuri Katsuki the boss of the Japanese mafia" Yakov said as Viktor tried examining the picture closer while trying to figure out if he's seen him before but nothing came to mind.

"So what's this mission all about, are we going to kill him?" Yuri asked impatiently.

"No, over the last few months we've sent several agents to Hasetsu, Japan to make new drug deals but none of the agents have come back so I decided to send my two best agents to investigate" as he pointed to Viktor and Yuri.

"Why should I agree to go on a death mission with this old man!" Yuri protested as he angrily stood up and folded his arms. Both Yakov and Viktor let out a small sigh of annoyance to Yuri's stubbornness.

"Yuri, This is a very important mission that could affect the future of our agents plus Viktor's been on missions like this and you're a strong kid so I think you can handle yourself" it took Yuri a few minutes to think his response over.

"Fine," he said stubbornly and sat back down.

"Good," he said surprised them pulled two plane tickets out of his desk. "Your plane leaves in two hours, we'll contact you once you get there" and he quickly exited the office.

 **At the airport**

It was around 1 A.M. in the morning and as Viktor walked into the small airport he could see Yuri (wearing his usual assortment of animal print clothing) sitting near gate 3 where they were told to meet. "Hey, Yuri," Viktor said casually. He always hated it when people ignored him, especially with Yuri since he would always shoot him a cold, soul piercing glare which made him seem more menacing than he really was. "Have you ever been to Japan?" he asked just to break the silence and awkwardness between them.

"Actually I've never been out of Russia," he said finally looking up from his phone.

"Oh," he said and silence filled the room again. He couldn't think of anything to say so he just said nothing, he had always been terrible at small talk and whenever he tried he'd always end up bragging about himself. The awkwardness seemed to last for years until finally, an announcement came over the speaker "Gate 3 now boarding" and they quickly boarded the plane.

As Viktor sat down on the soft, reclining seat he saw Yuri talking on the phone in the seat right next to him. He couldn't hear who he was talking to but it was obviously in a foreign language. It took him a minute or two to figure out he was talking in Kazakh since it sounded so close to Russian. He couldn't exactly make out the entire conversation but he could make out a few words in the few minutes the conversation lasted before the plane took off. "Why were you talking in Kazakh?" he asked confused.

"Oh, I was just talking to the soldiers I sent to Kazakhstan and we like to speak Kazakh to keep it more private," he said which was obviously an excuse he made up on the spot. Viktor was always good at spotting lies and he could tell Yuri was lying right through his teeth.

The young Russian slept through most of the flight but the older man no matter how hard he tried he felt like sleep couldn't creep its way into his already racing mind. He considered himself somewhat of an insomniac but thanks to his youthful appearance no one would be able to tell. The life of a Russian Brigadier was more stressful than movies and TV made it look like or even Viktor himself made it look like. He was under immense pressure from this mission especially when he found out how important it was to Yakov and on top of that he couldn't help but feel suspicious of Yuri as he thought about his phone call all night long.

As Viktor exited the large, metal plane he couldn't help but admire the pure beauty of the Japanese winter. The cherry blossoms were blowing gracefully in the wind as the snow fell through the streets. The road was so crowded that when Yuri tried to hail a cab a car almost ran him over that made him so mad that he almost tried beating up the driver but thankfully Viktor held him back. "Where to?" the cab driver asked.

"Hasetsu".

Hasetsune was a small yet beautiful town. So beautiful that it that it bewildered both of them a gang known for being the most fearsome crime organization in Asia. The cities were filled with gourmet restaurants that made you hungry just by looking at them and hotels that were decorated with golden statues and traditional Japanese fabrics. Then all the beauty faded away as they moved closer to the edge of town.

The buildings grew from the beautiful antique building into the small apartment with graphite covering every wall while trash was trailing through the streets and roads. The citizens were covered from head to toe with tattoos and their clothing was dirty, ragged and all the men wore jackets in either a red or blue color with obvious gang symbols on the back.

Their hotel looked just as bad as everything else. The room was painted in an ugly, dirty brown color while everything else in their shared room looked like it hadn't been washed in years. "I can't believe Yakov is making us stay here," Yuri said angrily as he examined the condition of the room.

"Just be lucky were only staying here for two days," said Viktor as he started unpacking his things into the very limited closet space he had. Yakov had this rule that whenever an agent went traveled out of Russia they would have to move hotels every 48 hours to avoid being spied on or tracked. They were both done unpacking until one last thing was left at the bottom of Viktor's suitcase. It was weathered brown briefcase with a golden latch that could only be opened by a key that was just small enough to fit in his older Russian gently took out the briefcase as if he was holding a bomb and sat it on the scratched, worn out wooden desk that sat near the door.

In three swift movements, Viktor quickly reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver necklace with a gold key attached to the end and placed it into the locked keyhole and opened the case up to see what was inside. Inside was a metallic, silver laptop that had been specially programmed by Yakov so that the FBI or anyone wouldn't be able to track or hack the device that held very classified (and very illegal) data. Yuri began to lean over the older man's shoulder to see the laptop as he opened it and opened the video chat app and clicked on the only contact available. Yakov. It rang for a few seconds until Yakov appeared on the small screen in what looked like the same office they had been in just a couple days before.

"Hello, Vitya, Yuri, how did the flight go?" Yakov asked calmly with the same angry expression and balding gray chin length hair.

"Everything went fine" and Yakov gave an approving nod.

"Good, but anyway I've contacted the Japanese mafia to schedule a meeting with Yuuri Katsuki to supposable talk about trading deals but actually I need you to confront him about the missing agents" he explained.

"Got it, when's the meeting?" Yuri asked which made Yakov let out a long sigh.

"Actually I want Viktor at the meeting only" and anger rose throughout Yuuri's body.

"Why can't I come to the meet, I'm a much better of an agent than Viktor" he yelled as he looked at Viktor like he was about to attack.

"I only want him because I have other duties for you and knowing you, you'll probably get angry and start a fight".

"I don't get angry that often, right Viktor?" he yelled and Viktor let out a small chuckle as he thought of a response that wouldn't make him angry.

"Well….you get a bit angry at times" he showed an awkward smile as Yuri's face grew red as a tomato then he lunged towards Viktor. His attack knocked Viktor to the ground as he tried to scratch and choke him. After about a minute of struggle, Viktor was finally able to push him off him until Yuri finally calmed down.

"Fine" Yuri said stubbornly after he calmed down "What do I have to do?".

"I need to search around Japan to look for the missing agents, I sent you a file of their photos and information" and an email with a file full of almost 20 photos of the agents.

"Got it" Yuri nodded in response

"Good, Viktor once the meeting is over please contact me" then he started talking someone off screen "I have to go" and the video chat ended.

 **The next day**

It was around 10 A.M in the morning when the sun was high above the cloud and cast a bright shine upon the dirty, rugged town. Viktor's meeting wasn't until 9 P.M so he decided to pretend he was sleeping in but Yuri was eager to get out early and eager for Viktor not to catch him. He got dressed silently while trying not to wake Viktor but just as he was leaving the hotel room he heard a small moan coming from Viktor's bed. "Where are you going?" he asked acting as if he was still half asleep.

"Just to visit a friend, I'll be right back" as he quickly left the hotel room. He left the rugged end of Hasetsu he entered into another nearly 5 miles away. As he drove through the city he notices how small yet quiet it was but it seemed like any other small town. He saw young children playing near the large town buildings and young woman and men walking through the marketplaces until he came across a small, blue, traditional Japanese house. As he stepped out of the small cab he looked up and down the streets to see if anyone was following him and quickly rang the doorbell until a young man answered.

He looked around 20-25, Asian, with long black hair almost to his waist, brown eyes and his arms were covered completely in tattoos. "Hey Yuuri, It's been a while," the man said as he greeted him with a welcoming smile.

"Hey Adam, where's Beka?" Yuri asked then Adam lead him down a short hall while passing a kitchen and a small living room before coming to a small guest bedroom were Otabek was staying for the time being.

"Hey, Yuri" Otabek greeted as he was busy packing his things into his closet.

"Hey Beka, how'd the fight go?" he asked.

"Good, I pretty sure no one noticed me or followed me, But you still haven't told me why were here?" he asked.

"You're here because I heard Yakov talking about how he was suspecting me of breaking you out and he was planning on searching my home while I'm away" Yuuri explained. "So I decided to bring you just in case".

"Oh, that explains it" then silence filled the small room as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Well anyway you know the rules, don't leave the house, if you see anyone spying on you just call me, I'll come check on you every so often" and he slowly started to leave the room.

"Yuri" he let out before the younger man could leave "Be careful".

It was around 9 P.M when Viktor entered back into the small central city of Hasetsu. At night he noticed how lit up everything was. The Buildings and roads were covered with brightly colored lights and billboards hung over the shopping malls while promoting clothes and beauty products. Viktor's plain black shirt and pants paled in comparison to the young men and women's brightly colored hair, jewelry, and clothing. As he came upon the bar where the meeting was scheduled he looked around to see men in fancy suits with woman clung to their waists.

Music was blasting from the building while a sign that was nearly 5 feet tall glimmered in multi-color lights saying レッドドラゴンバー(Reddodoragonbā) or The Red Dragon Bar. On the outside, it reminded him a lot of P'yanyy i schastlivyy! back in Russia but it was decorated with splashes of red, gold, and lanterns with dragons and Japanese writing. The first thing he noticed when he entered was the smell. It smelled of cigarette smoke and alcohol that was so strong it made him sick to his stomach. The bars and tables were all full with men either gambling or drinking until they were stupid.

"Hey sexy" the young bartender flirted as he hung around the bar. He looked really young for her actually age and she had almost the perfect Japanese woman look with her long black hair, deep brown eyes with double eyelids, soft pink lips, and a perfect pale complexion. "I haven't seen you around here before" and she pulled his t-shirt so that her lips her inches away from his but Viktor quickly pulled away and got back to business.

"I'm here to meet Yuuri Katsuki," he said sternly and the girl looked around before gesturing for him to follow her. As she stepped out of the bar it took Viktor a few seconds to fully process what she was wearing. The light pink, tight, dress she was wearing barely covered her chest while the bottom was fluffy and if she were to bend over you would be able to see her panties.

"This way" she pointed as he lead him down a wooden door that lead to a small storage room then to a stone wall then pressed her small delicate hands against the stone before it opened up to reveal a secret door. Inside was a hidden strip club. The walls were jet black and the carpet was a deep (almost red) purple but the biggest thing was there were strippers dancing half naked or completely naked while a crowd of men watched and on one of the walls filled with pictures of woman which he guessed was for prostitution. Near the back of the club, there was a ruby red chair that looked similar to a throne where a young man was sitting. "Mr. Katsuki you have a meeting," she said softly and the man stood up and held her cheek gently.

"Thank you for reminding me Airi" and Airi quickly walked away "Come with me" Yuuri commanded and lead me to a room that was decorated with red dragons and the walls were covered with gold detailing and in the center was a golden throne. He watched as Yuuri sat gracefully on the throne as their meeting was about to commence. "I-I assume Yakov sent you," he said gently.

"Yes, , I'm Viktor Nikiforov" and he gently reached out his hand to flirtily grabbed Yuuri's hand "It's very nice to meet you" and showed his glimmering, white smile that could bring woman to their knees.

"Call me Yuuri" as he cheeks turned bright pink. "Well anyway, you wanted to meet about a trading deal, Correct?".

"Actually, I wanted to talk about something else".

"Oh, what is it?" he asked as he focused on Viktor.

"Yakov has sent several of our agents to Japan to trade drugs but none of them have come back and based on this we've been suspecting that your gang has something to do with it," he said seriously.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid my gang has nothing to do with the disappearance of you men" but Viktor wasn't believing a word he was saying.

"How can I trust you," he said as Yuuri began to leave but the Russian quickly grabbed his arm.

"Why would I lie to a fellow partner" and he quickly shoved Viktor's hand away. "But I know we could both benefit" and he casually leaned against the golden wall.

"How?'.

"We could work together" and Viktor shot back a dark stair.

"No thanks" as he started leaving the room but Yuuri blocked the way.

"Wait!, by working together I could help find your men and by helping you it could relieve some tension between the Russian and Japanese mafia and we could start a partnership" it made Viktor stop for a minute to think about his options.

Reluctantly he gave in to the offer "Then we have a deal" as he reached out his hand for Yuuri to shake.

"Good," he said as they both shook hands and he stared into the Russians glistening blue eyes.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review because i really wanna know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Bye :)**

 **-Brandi964**


	3. Chapter 3 Yu-Topia

**Hi!**

 **Sorry all my stories have been on a hiatusit was mostly because these last few weeks have been really hard and not just for my physical health but also my mental health. But i really missed writting and updating and since it's summer i'll defently be updating more and more often. So, i hope you enjoy this chapter and if some parts seem shitier than other it was probably becuase this chapter was written over the corse of several weeks.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He knew it was stupid. He knew it was risky, but he had to take the deal. As the blue-eyed, silver-haired Russian shook the hand of the younger, Japanese man he could already picture Yakov screaming at him through the phone about how stupid and ignorant he was being. But it was too late to back out now. Then he thought of Yuri and his furious face when he found out the deal and his face turning a bright red like he was about to explode. "Viktor, Viktor" as he was awoken from his thoughts he looked around to see where he was. Then realized he was still standing in the gold detailed room with the same red dragons across the walls and the big golden throne.

"Oh sorry" he apologized and focus back on Yuuri who gave him a suspicious yet confused look as they got back to business.

"Well anyway, we should meet up later to discuss theories, how about dinner?" and he showed his soft, gentle smile as his chubby cheeks turned a light shade of red.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Viktor flirted back as he admired the young man's red cheeks as they turned bright red and gave an embarrassed smile while trying to cover his face as he looked like he was about talk. "No need to say anything" and laid a kiss on each of his cheeks "Dasvidaniya" and slowly (yet dramatically) left the gold room. As he left he turned back to admire the young man as he flustered embarrassed as he watched the handsome Russian disappear.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yuri yelled as Viktor told him about the deal he made with Japanese Yuri. As his face turned bright red he started reaching out his hand towards Viktor's neck like he was ready to choke him but he managed to hold himself back (barely). Then he started stomping around the room while muttering angrily to himself "Yakov is gonna be pissed" then the ringer on the laptop went off and the name Yakov appear on the screen. He was hesitant to answer at first but he knew that would just make him even more angrier.

"Hello, Vitya how'd the meeting go?" he asked in his usually angry sounding voice while Viktor stared at him not showing any hint of nervousness or fear.

"Hello, Yakov, the meeting went fine but I'm afraid everything didn't go as planned," he said as calmly as he could muster.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously eyeing the man before him.

Viktor let out a long calm sigh before he explained everything to Yakov. He told him about the deal they made and about the hideout they met while trying to keep a calm voice as he explained everything in great detail. Then as he finally finished talking Yakov was finally able to release his anger in the most vocal way possible.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled so loud that it shook the whole hotel room and Yuri was so surprised at the sudden outburst he almost fell over as the noise rang through his ear and to his brain as he sat on the couch watching TV while trying to stay out of their conversation. Then Viktor was almost certain that even people in Switzerland would be able to hear Yakov's fit of anger.

"I'm sorry Yakov but this time I can't do as you say" he explained calmly but he was having none of it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS TIME, YOU'VE NEVER DONE WHAT I'VE SAID AS LONG AS I'VE KNOWN YOU" he yelled even louder nearly making him deaf. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID".

"I said yes for a reason," he said defensively as Yakov finally began to calm down (still red in the face) and stared at him with a cold dark glare.

"Explain yourself" and he finally started to listen.

"I accepted his offer because it was out last option" and Yakov stared blankly at him while looking like he was about to speak again but was caught off by Viktor. "Plus by us working together we'll have more resources and both of countries could benefit" which drew in his boss's attention. "We could get our men back and they'll be able to increase their trade deals with Russia".

He let out a long, tough, sigh before saying "Fine but don't make me regret it".

"You won't," he said showing a small smile as the video chat ended.

Then silence erupted through the small hotel room as the older Russian let out a long sigh as he thought about how the conversation went."Well, that went well" said the Russian Fairy (what they called him) sarcastically as he grabbed his fluffy fur coat and left the motel to go god knows where.

As the sun set and the moon rose higher the city started to come alive with life and laughter. And as the older Russian walked through the city to meet up with Yuuri he realized that he's never been in this part of the city. Evan thought it was much like the other parts of Hasetsu, it still has this flare that set it apart from the others. He had seen this part during the day but it seems almost like a dream world at night.

Then he thought back to Russia and remembering their harsh, cold winters as he gazed upon the light snow as it covered the ground (which he thought was much better than a freakish snowstorm). Now he realized why Yuri loved living there so much.

And as he admired the night he looked down at his watch he realized 'i'm late' and he rushed towards the crowded city. Then as he finally arrived at their meeting place he looked around slightly confused as he saw where Yuuri asked him to meet. He was expected a fancy restaurant or an elegant walk on the beach like in the movies but he ended up going to a...hot spring. But no matter how disappointed he was, he still persisted into the building.

As he entered his nose and body were corrupted with the most welcoming blast of heat and a smell that almost didn't seem possible in the mortal works. Once he got back from the sensations he finally took in his whole environment. Though pretty small, it still gave off this warm, and cozy welcoming feeling that he´d come to enjoy throughout his visit to Hasetsu. And at the front desk was a woman, she looked aged but she had a smile that shined for miles plus with her slightly curvy body type, she had round cheeks that made her like an adorable hamster and big round glasses. He couldn't understand why there were so little people since if he was staying here he probably would never wanna leave.

¨Umm is Yuuri Katsuki here?¨ he asked the woman at the desk and her face lit up with excitement with just the mention of Yuuri's name.

¨Oh, you must be Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri´s told me so much about you".

¨Oh, Really" and he leaned over the desk flattered that Yuuri would speak so mighty of him. But he was also concerned if Yuuri told her too much and if he did he wouldn't be able to bare eliminating such a cute human being.

"Yes,yes, but he seems to be running late, so how about you go take a dip in the hot springs while you wait" and she handed him a green robe and directed him towards the hot springs that were (shockingly) filled with people except for a big pool that was surrounded by cherry blossom trees and beautiful bushes and trees.

Just as he was starting to relax the hot springs doors burst open as Yuuri rushed in clearly flustered, panting hard as he came to a quick stop, looking like he was about to implode of embarrassment. "V-Viktor" he stuttered trying to avert his eyes from the beautiful, naked man"s-s-Sorry I was late, I'll just wait inside for you to get dressed" as he stumbled away from Viktor but before he could leave he was stopped by the touch of the Russian.

"Come join me" he whispered as he stood naked with his pale Russian skin glistening in the night sky which could make any woman or man bow to their knees at his beauty.

"W-what-I-I-I" but he was silenced by a shush.

"No I insist" and he caressed the young man's lips ever so lightly that it sent shivers down his spine as he drifted back towards the spring. Waiting for Yuuri to join him.

He turned his back to Viktor as he started to undress, first slipping off his blue, long sleeve sweater and his blue jeans till he was completely naked and revealed the art that was covering his body. His full torso including his arms and legs were covered in tattoos of different colors. As he entered the pool he moved very quickly from Viktor while trying to hide his beautiful body of tattoos as he blushed a bright red while trying not to show how anxious he was about showing his body. "Yuuri, there's no need to be shy" as Viktor moved closer to him until he cornered him near a wall and started admirably at his tattoos. Then he leaned closer, and closer until their noses were almost touching which made Yuuri weak in the knees

Suddenly he felt a rush of warm water splash his face and body as he felt a hand pull him under the water. Though it was only a few seconds he still panicked like hell. He started kicking and punching the water until he was pulled up for air and heard a hysterical laugh that was blurred because of the water that clogged his ears. Once his eyes were clear of water he saw Viktor almost crying of laughter. "Heyy" Viktor yelled playfully as Yuuri splashed water on his face as payback.

After a huge water fight, they both ended up going into a laughing fit till they both could barely breathe. "We should go inside," he said still laughing a bit as he wrapped a road around his waist to head inside in which Viktor followed right behind him.

As they both entered the lounge the same godly smell erupted through his senses and he finally found the source of the scent. As they both sat at the kotatsu a young woman with brown hair (partially bleached), pulled back by a purple headband and a red jinbei. As she got to their table she sat down two trays with a bowl of pork and rice that smelt so good that it made both their mouths water at the smell.

It didn't even take a second for Viktor to shove a huge chopstick full of the godly food into his mouth and time stopped. "VKUSNO!" he yelled with his dorky smile showing through as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"That's our special, the pork cutlet bowl," said the older woman as she peered through the counter "It's Yuuri's favorite" she commented which made Yuuri's cheeks flush a bright red of embarrassment.

"Mom!" and covered his mouth and face to cover his embarrassment while realizing that he let the word "mom" slip.

"Mom?" Viktor asked confused as he noticed the slip.

"So this is the magnificent Viktor Nikiforov," said the woman with the red jinbei as she pulled a cigaret out of her apron and started to light it and Viktor had a mix of flattered and confused as he wondered how many people Yuuri told about him visiting.

Then the doors of the Yu-Topia burst open like lighting as a woman covered in snow trudged in panting like she just ran a mile and ran straight for Yuuri, almost tackling him. "YUURI, WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry Minako! I was busy!" he said nervously to the (clearly) angry woman as he started to panic at the amount of attention he was drawing to himself.

"Well still you should have at least called me, and how is that?" he pointed at Viktor wich drew all eyes to him as he was still stuffing his face shamelessly as he looked at them with confused eyes.

"Fine" he sighed "Since you all know" as he motioned to the entire group.

"Know what?' said an older man with gray hair and large square glasses with the same somewhat chubby figure.

"Viktor" and he started pointing to the different people who have gathered near them. "This is my dad Toshiya, my mom Hiroko, my sister Mari, and my old teacher Minako" and they all gave their new guest a welcoming wave. Except for Mari who just stood and scoffed at him while she was smoking her lit cigarette. "And mom, dad, Mari, Minako, this is Viktor Nikiforov from Russia" and he gave them a friendly smile and wave.

Once all the awkwardness had faded they started asking Viktor all sorts of questions like: How was it like to live in Russia?, Are you in a relationship?, Why are you here? For which he decided not to disclose for privacy reasons. Viktor also found all about why Yuuri was so nervous when he heard he was coming and how he would talk about him so much and how handsome he was which made Yuuri more than embarrassed as he flushed a bright red and begging for them to stop (which Viktor found adorable). But one thing seemed off. It was Mari.

During his entire time there she acted like Viktor didn't even exist and whenever he tried to interact with her, she would always scoff back with no reply. "Don't worry about Mari, she's always like this with new people" as Hiroko tried to explain Maris behavior when she noticed that it seemed to bother him.

However, even though much laughter and smiles came out of meeting Yuuri's family he still couldn't shake the jealousy he had for Yuuri. He never had a family like him. Where everyone was supportive of each other and always together through thick and thin almost like the ideal idea for the perfect family. So he thought 'Maybe one day I'll be able to have a family like Yuuri's...someday" and he held onto that hope no matter how impossible it seemed.

After what seemed like only minutes of talking when it was actually hours and after that had shoved the last piece of pork down their throats. They realized that even though there meeting (or supposed date in Victor's mind) was scheduled to discuss theories about the man's disappearance, they realized that no one even said a single word about it, let alone a theory. When they left the hot spring while everyone said their goodbyes, for now, Yuuri volunteered to walk Viktor home since where he was staying wasn't too far away.

At first, the walk started in silence while the other both thought of something to say to break the awkwardness, Viktor was finally the one to step up. "Your family's really nice" he commented as they continued their walk.

"Thank you, and I think they really liked you too" Yuuri commented back with a smile showing through.

"You really take after them" he continued trying his best to give a secret complement.

"Yah, maybe I do" as he stared up at the sky that the almost filled to the brim with stars.

"Well you're both kind, awkward" and he let out a small laugh "caring, and the most adorable people I've ever met".

His compliment made Yuuri stop dead in his tracks as he tried to cover up his blushing and the amazing butterfly in his stomach feeling that he only felt when around Viktor. His companion also stopped with him as the older man cuffed his face in his warm, warm hands and stared deep into his glistening brown eyes like he was staring into his soul. Then he moved closer and closer and closer until he completely leaning in for a kiss, slowly and as seductively as he could. He was so close, 4 inches away, 3 inches away, 2 inches, 1 inch. He could almost feel his heart beating through his chest and his breath as it smelled of katsudon and the cold air.

But just as their lips almost touched. He pulled away, "Oh, here's your place," Yuri said moving his face out of Viktor's grip and pointed to the motel that was right in front of him while trying on to make the situation awkward.

"Oh, yeah" he looked down disappointed and started walking towards his room. "I'll call you tomorrow" he called over the stairs as he was about to enter his room.

"Ok, bye Viktor" he yelled hoping Viktor could hear him.

"Bye my little katsudon," he said playfully as he entered his room.

Yuuri waited until Viktor had completely closed the door before he started freaking out. 'He called me his little katsudon' he screamed to himself as he started blushing as red as a tomato. 'I better tell Minako about this, maybe she could give me advice' and he ran off with a groove in his step as he headed back to his beloved hot springs.

"He was so adorable, the way he blushed, the way he smiled, the way he lau-".

"Can you PLEASE shut up about that stupid pig Yuuri" he yelled finally snapping after hearing about how adorable Yuuri was for almost two hours.

"Oh, he's my little piggy" and his eyes lit up and he flopped on the couch like he was melting

"Why are you even getting your hopes up?" he commented, disgusted at the heart struck Viktor.

"What do you mean?' he asked snapping out of his lovesick gaze (Yuri always did this when he was in a good mood).

"I mean that you and him are from different worlds" he said crossing his arms as Viktor finally began to understand "You're from Russia and he's from Japan, almost 2,000 miles apart and Yakov would never let you be with someone like him, so you should just get over him" as he started leaving the room. "Before you get hurt".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter and I really would appreciate it if you could review, follow, favorite and cheak out my other stories.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Bye :)**

 **-Brandon964**


	4. Chapter 4 Spy

**Hi!**

 **Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, Favorited, and followed the story and in the next few chapters things will finally start heating up and the plot will start moving a lot quicker. Sorry that the plot has been a bit slow in this one.**

 **Hope you enjoy,**

* * *

Things almost seemed calm for a minute. The sun was rising for dusk and shined over the mountains and cast an orange halo over the city as the morning breeze settled in and gave the city the kiss of the morning while a man from Russia was thinking of getting kissed my something other than the wind. It seemed like the man with the beautiful brown eyes even followed him in his dreams, almost like he was there (he wished). As he pictured the younger man's soft, pink lips getting closer, and closer, and closer until they were nearly cm meters apart until finally they-"

"THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING" he was woken so suddenly that it caused him to scream and fall face first onto the hard ground while trying to process the blurred shapes and sounds around him.

"W-what?" Viktor spoke while pulling himself off the ground to see Yuri angrily stuffing his suitcase full of his large wardrobe of black and tiger print clothing like he was more that ready to leave as soon as possible. "Y-Yuri, where are you going?" he asked while still half asleep.

"Back to Russia," he said slamming his suitcase shut then started shoving things into his backpack and headed straight for the door.

"Why?" he asked blocking the door to stop him from leaving.

"I can't work with you" and he jabbed his heel boots into Viktor's foot which made him yelp in pain.

"Why? I'm a great partner" he said grabbing onto Yuri's long fur coat to stop him.

"Oh really," he said with the most sarcasm he could muster for which Viktor couldn't tell since he started nodding his head like it was a compliment as he pulled Viktor's hand off his coat. "You know ever since I was a child, I've always wanted to be just like you" and he stared the man right in the eye with the same sharp glare he gave like he was about to attack. "But I was too stupid to realize that you were nothing to look up to and to think Yakov wants to make you the next boss if something were ever to happen to him". He let out a small laugh at the thought and continued on his rampage of insults "First you break Yakov specific and then you go off and fall in love with that pig-"

"I'm not in love with him," he said (obviously lying through his teeth).

"Viktor, I heard you saying his name in your sleep" he shot back which left the older man speechless as he tried to think of a lie but he couldn't think of anything. "Psshs" he scoffed and walked down the stairs of the motel and angrily strode away.

'Stupid Viktor' Yuri though as he stormed through the street and he furiously grabbed his phone out of his bag and dialed.

"Hello," said the other man on the line.

"Hey Beka" his voice softened as the sound of his voice "Can you come meet me later?" he asked.

"Don't you usually want to come over here to talk since you don't wanna "reveal me" he asked curiously. It was almost like his superpower to tell when something was bothering Yuri and today was no exception. He could sense he was angry (like he always was).

"Yah, but I want us to meet in an alleyway so it's not so public" he explained "If that's ok with you" he added at the last minute when he heard Otabek about to answer.

"Yah, it's fine," he said while grabbing a piece of paper to write down where they were gonna meet. "So where do you wanna meet?" he asked reading his hand.

"Meet me at Sora street near the alway next to the bakery at two o'clock".

"Ok got it," he said jotting down the address. He had no idea why Yuri wanted to meet there but he refrained from asking questions.

"Ok I'll meet you there" and he hung up without even waiting for a goodbye back as he quickly walked down the road and towards the sunrise.

Everybody needs a place to relax and Viktor's place just so happen to be Yu-Topia Katsuki (or wherever Yuuri happen to be). However when he was greeted by the adorable, Hiroko he looked around looking for the boy with the brown eyes but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hiroko, have you seen Yuuri?" he asked.

"Oh, Yes Dear, he went to the ice ring" she explained.

"Ice ring?" he asked confused that he so happened to be in the place he least expected to be.

"Yes, Ice Castle Hasetsu it's not that far from here" and proceed to give him directions but out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone looking also spying on him. It was Mari.

Once he had gotten past the eavesdropping Mari he then headed for the ice castle which happened to be only a five-minute walk away. The building looked pretty small from the outside and it had a big banner saying Ice Castle near the entrance and as he entered he had no idea what to expect since he had never been to an ice rink even though there were several in Saint Petersburg. When he entered he was greeted by a young woman who looked about Yuuri's age and she had a brown ponytail and big brown eyes with a big bright smile. "Welcome to the Ice Castle" and she gestured to the ice rink which happens to be occupied by only one person. It was Yuuri.

The way Yuuri skated was almost like a trance. It had a sense of innocence and gracefulness and the way he moved almost made Viktor lose it right then and there. He quietly moved closer to the ring while completely ignoring the young woman at the desk and just stood there. Watching. Even though he wasn't doing anything spectacular like spins or flips. Just watching him float around the ice was a sight that Viktor would be happy to look at for hours on end.

He was so distracted that he didn't even realize that the girl from the desk had moved right next to him and was staring at him with just the same amount of amazement. "He's so handsome," Viktor said thinking that he talking to himself but ended up saying it out loud.

"I know right," the woman said and she turned to Viktor in awe. "You must be Viktor," she said reaching out a hand to which Viktor shook introducing himself.

"Yes I am" and he showed the same loving and caring smile.

"I'm Yuko" she introduced and walked back behind the counter. "Me and Yuuri went to school together" she exclaimed "What's your size?" she asked, pulling skates from the rake.

"I don't skate" he explained, declining her offer.

"It's easy, don't worry" she encouraged.

"I'm a size 10," he said finally giving in and she laid a pair of skates on the counter and as Viktor started pulling out his wallet to pay, Yuko stopped him.

"Don't worry it's on the house" and she moved towards the back of the store as he started lacing up his skates, making sure they were the right fit. It wasn't long before Yuuri noticed him as Viktor stepped onto the ice with his legs shaking like he was a baby giraffe riding rolling skates. Finally, once he had gotten the hang of standing he finally gathered the courage to let go of the bar.

"Be careful" Yuri exclaimed as he let go of the bar and instantly started to wiggle and fall but Yuuri managed to zoom across the ice and caught him at the last minute and proceed to guide him back to the bars.

"You're really good at this" Viktor complimented, even more, impressed that Yuuri was able to skate without the bar like it was nothing. "So you like to ice skate?" he asked slowly moving his feet as he held onto the bar as tightly as he could while Yuuri skated decides him to make sure he didn't fall again.

"Yah, I use to come here all the time as a kid but it's been so long now and it's just so nice to be able to come to this calm place and skate all my worries away" and his eyes gleamed as he stared down at the solid ice.

"Yah it is" and he admired the ring and even though it was just ice, there was something about it that could make even the most stressed people relaxed. "Your really good, you should skate competitively" he complimented which made the man's cheeks blush at the thought.

"I've thought about it but" and he was left in silence for a minute like he was trying to find the best way to explain.

"But what?" Viktor asked but Yuuri was still dead quiet then he noticed him pulling his sleeve down to cover up with arm tattoo that reached a bit above his wrist and because of the shirt he was wearing stopped just above the wrist, and revealed just a bit of the complex design. "Why do you cover up your tattoos?" he asked, grabbing his wrist as Yuuri finally noticed as his cheeks turned a pretty shade of red.

"It's just that-I-i" he stuttered, stopping dead in his tracks and rubbed his forehead like he knew what to say but had no idea how to express it (he had trouble with this a lot, especially around Viktor). "I don't have a lot of confidence, in my skills or in my appearance" and looked away from Viktor to hide his embarrassment and shame.

"Yuri," he whispered, placing his hand on the young man's cheek "You have nothing to be embarrassed about and I think your tattoos are beautiful" and he traced his hand across his arm to admire the intricate designs.

"Viktor," he said moving his hand away while wishing he could always feel the warmth of his large hands. But it wasn't long before Viktor's hands were all over his face as he let go of the railing and held onto his shoulders to keep himself up and dragged his finger across his bottom lip.

He then whispered soft words to him and stared into his beautiful brown eyes. "HEY VIKTOR COULD YOU PLEASE STOP MAKING THE ICE RING INTO A PUBLIC MAKEOUT SESSION" yelled a loud, angry voice which was obviously the Russian Yur as he watched disgustingly at their moment.

The silver-haired Russian took a long, deep sigh before turning to their intruder "Hi! Yuri" he yelled across the ring with a dorky smile, "I thought you were going back to Russia," he said, skating to him with Yuuri by his side.

"My plane doesn't leave until four and I got hungry and I heard Yu-Topia had really good katsudon" he explained, leaning over the ring while clearly judging the two (like he did with everyone).

"Yeah we were just about to go over there" and he nudged Yuuri in the ribs almost like a cue to introduce himself but when he didn't get the gesture Viktor took the introductions into his own hands. "Um, Yuuri this is Yuri Pleseski from Russia and Yuri this is Yuuri Katsuki from Japan" he explained slightly getting their names confused.

"Hi, fellow Yuri it's nice to meet you" and he bowed as a sign of greeting while showcasing the same big, beautiful smile that Viktor had come to love.

"Pssh, why does the pig have to have the same name as me" he scoffed and walked out, not even bothering to say hello back to even give the slightest friendly gesture.

When they got back to Yu-Topia, Russian Yuri was already stuffing his face full of Katsudon like a wild animal who hadn't eaten for days but who could blame him, whenever Viktor ate Katsudon he would always be so entranced that when he started eating he couldn't stop. Evan when they sat down with him he still didn't look up from the gorges dish. "Hey, Yuuri, Who's the blond boy?" Mari asked as she watched them from the doorway.

"HA, I AM NOT SOME BLOND BOY, I'M YURI PLESETSKI, THE TIGER OF RUSSIA" he yelled finally pulling his face out of his food. "And who is this hag!" he yelled pointing at Mari but she seemed unfazed by his insults.

"Be nice Yuri" Viktor said kicking Yuris foot under the table which he received back in the form of a kick ten times harder than his own that made him yelp in pain.

"Two Yuri, that's confusing," she said realizing their similarities and started thinking of a new name to call the angry Russian tiger. "How about Yurio," She said pointing at the Russian Yuri which sent him into an angry rage.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME" he yelled angrily standing up and stomped put of the Yu-topia but came back seconds later to grab his half finished Katsudon bowl and never came back.

"Can we go for a walk on the beach, I have to talk to you" Yuuri said holding back laughs as he saw Yurio walk out furiously.

"Sure, that sounds lovely" and he was pulled out by the hand.

Evan though the beach was only a couple minutes away, he had wished that the walk was longer. He savored the soft, warm feeling of Yuuri's hand touching his as he squeezed his hand tighter hoping that the feeling would never go away. When they finally got to the beach he felt the warmth leave his hand as their walk started in silence. Once they found a comfortable spot on the soft sand they sat down in silence. While just enjoying the soft sound of the waves.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Viktor asked finally breaking their silence.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you thought about the disappearances since we didn't get a chance to talk about it last night," he said quietly, looking down at the sand, avoiding eye contact.

"Ohh" he sighed disappointed when he realized he had almost completely forgotten about the disappearances but he knew he was gonna have to leave his fantasy world, sooner or later. "Well, i've thought about I think the Chinese mafia has something to do about it since they have a history of prostitution and kidnapping men, especially with their enemies and just for privacy purposes let's just say that the Russians and Chinese don't have a good relationship".

"That makes sense since they're the closest and your countries have a history but I was thinking more of-".

"Shh, shh, shh, shh" he whispered suddenly, looking around like he was searching for something but it could not be found.

"Viktor, what is it?" he asked confused before Viktor put a hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"Shh, Can you hear that?" he asked, cuffing his hands over his ears, searching around for any strange sound.

"Hear what?" Yuuri whispered.

"That" he pointed towards the trees near the beach and finally he heard it. It was a quiet clicking sound and a whoosh that sounded like something was moving in the bushed. Watching.

"Who is that?" he asked starting to get up, but was pulled down by the hand and he finally realized what Viktor was playing at. He was pretending not to notice him. Then the clicking stopped and the sound in the bushes got louder like someone was running.

"Come on!" Viktor yelled grabbing Yuuri small hand as he practically dragged him after him as he ran after the sound. "This way" he pointed to the trees as he finally let his hand go and they both started running as fast as they could. They ran past the trees, not stopping for one second as they hoped over any stone or obstacle that came in their way.

"Did you see what he looked like?" Yuuri asked, almost out of breath from running but he still didn't slow up. It had been a while since he'd ran this fast or had this much adrenaline pumping through his veins but he ignored it and kept his eyes on the prize.

"I didn't see his face but I know he's wearing a green army jacket and blue jeans" he yelled as he rushed through the trees and into the city. It was almost nearly impossible for him to find that man again as they entered the busy street that was filled with merchants and dancer. It almost felt like the universe was working against them since out of all the days these streets were usually empty they had to go on a pursuit on this day when the streets were the busiest. As they both looked through the crowd of people, specifically keeping an eye out for that green army jacket and those blue pants. Then they spotted someone near a crowd of dancers who was suspiciously trying to hide his face under his green army jacket and they wasted no time pursuing the man before he even realized they had spotted him.

As they pushed pass the crowd of dancers and citizens they noticed that a camera was wrapped around the mystery man's neck 'he was definitely taking pictures of us' Viktor thought. However, he couldn't tell if they man was just a nosey kid or some sort of private investigator or spy but he knew that he could not let him get away.

Once they finally got past the streets they came upon an alleyway as he saw the man take a sharp right and he ran down the alley that almost seemed to lead nowhere. Viktor and Yuuri were not speeding right towards him and as a last result as the man started slipping through his fingers. Viktor lunged towards the man like a tiger going in for his attack and landed right on top of the man's back as he held him in a headlock and pinned him down to the floor until Yuuri caught up with him. Then he pulled out the handcuffs that he practically took everywhere and handcuffed the man's hand and feet. Evan, though it was completely useless, the man still tried to kick and fight with no success as the man with the silver hair toward over him like a god.

'It's two o'clock' thought Yuri Pleseski as he checked his twenty-four thousand dollar gold watch as he walked through the street of Hasetsu (luggage rolling behind him). His plane would be leaving in two hours and he was more than excited to get away from Viktor and Yuuri's Lovey Dovey garbage; and go back to the quite, cold Russia where he would continue his work to help prove Otabek Altin innocent. 'Otabek' he suddenly remembering that he wanted to talk to him about trying to put him on the next available flight back to Russia.

'Otabek should be here any minute' he thought as he reached Sora street and stood right outside the alleyway he had told Otabek to meet him which so happen to be right next to a bakery, and no matter how hungry he was he tried to resist the delicious smell at least until Otabek got there. Evan though it pretty much the middle of the day he had this strange feeling of something he hadn't felt in a long time. It was Suspicion. He looked over his shoulder and into the dark alleyway just to make sure and he saw nothing but darkness and not a single sound to be heard. 'I'm probably just tired, that's why" and shook the feeling away like it was nothing.

Then he felt a cold breeze brush against his back and neck which made the hairs on his neck stand up and he finally realized that something was seriously wrong. But it was too late.

When he looked behind his shoulder once last time he saw. A man looking at him with a cold, dark glare. And then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review becuase i really wanna know what you think and I would really appreate it.**

 **Bye, :)**

 **-Brandon964**


	5. Chapter 5 Attackers

**Hi!**

 **I'm gonna try and update every two weeks and don't forget to go cheak out my other stories since I just updated my story Victuri Life so I hope you enjoy that and I hope you'll enjoy this chaptet. P.s. There's a little bit of Otayuri in this chapter** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The man. The man with the cold, dark glare. The man with the black shades and the black suit. When Yuri Plisetsky looked over his shoulder one last time, the man who had just been feet away was now three, or two feet away as he walked slowly. Cautiously. towards the young Russia.

But his face was expressionless, he just kept walking, just focusing on what was in front of him. 'Have I seen him before' Yuri thought, looking the man up and down while trying to see the man's face through his shades but nothing could be seen except for his brown hair. "What are you looking at!" Yurio scoffed and turned away from the man who suddenly stopped right in his tracks and his expressionless face turned into a sly maniacal smile."What a weirdo" He said to himself as he walked towards the exit of the alleyway. But there was no exit

Clack, Clack. He heard the sound of mysterious man's shoes against the stone floor but, it seemed to multiple. Like something was coming from both ways and he was right. Out of the shadows came a man who was similar, almost identical to the other as they both slowly started to closed in on his. 'These are no regular men' he realized as he slowly stepped back to the wall, hoping that the men would stop if they knew what was good for them. 'Guess I'm gonna have to kick some ass' he though, while rolling up his sleeve, getting ready to fight and luckily his grandpa has taught him how to fight someone three times his size.

It was when the men were merely a foot away from him, was when shit hit the fan. The men suddenly stopped, nodded to each other and one of the men put his hand in his pocket, looking like he was grabbing something and pulled out...A gun.

It seemed like time moved in slow motion as the strange men finally pounced for their attack. One young man with no weapons at all vs two men with guns. It seemed impossible but Yurio seemed a bit overconfident. Just as he was about to grab the gun that was now pointing his direction, he was suddenly grabbed and pinned him to the stone cold wall. There were three of them vs one. "Get THE FUCK off me!" Yuri yelled before head-butting the man which made one of his attackers fall to the ground and rub his head in pain.

But it didn't last long. "Get him!" yelled the man Yuri attacked and the other two towards him, trying to hold him back, but the Russian was having none of it. He started with the first one and punched him in the gut while they were trying to tie his hands and kicked the second one in the balls, making him drop the gun. Yuri scrambled on his knees to get the firearm that was nearly feet away from his exit to freedom. However, things did not go that way. When the barrel of the gun was finally in his reach, he heard the yelled of the attackers come closer as he started to grab it.

He felt a sharp, deep, burn, pain in his face. It was worse than any pain he had ever experienced as he saw blood drip across his face and onto his hands. When he looked up the men who had attacked him now towered over him like giants while grinning at his misfortune, but he was not gonna go down that easily. He started to crawl to his feet with the strength he had left until he finally on his two feet as the 4 men stood there. Gawking. "Fuck you" he spat as he started to punch and kick the men with all his might and strength, and he was winning for a while.

Until..one of the men put the gun so close to his face, that he could feel the cold metal against his pale Russia skin. He smirked at the man and grabbed the head of the gun with such speed and swiftness, the men didn't even see it coming. A sound of a gun going off right next to Yuri's face sent a shock wave of sound through the alley and all he could hear was a strong ringing in his ear. 'Someone has to have heard it' he thought as he tried to keep fighting back in hope that people would've heard the shot and come looking for him but his strength seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. They started to overpower him and they were finally able to hold Yuri against the wall as they started to tie his hands and feet together with rope but not without a struggle.

"You piece of shit" one of the men yelled, pushing Yuri to the ground which made him hit his head as it started bleeding more and more and the men started kicking and punching him. And he couldn't fight back. The pain was excruciating as he felt their hard leather shoes jab into his ribs and back (probably breaking some bones). Then his vision started to fade and his consciousness slipping farther and farther away.

however, against all odds. Someone finally came for him. As they continued to kick him, he heard a loud engine screech through the road, it sounded like a sports car or a motorcycle. Then he heard an engine rear as it stopped right in front of the alleyway. There was a man or what looked like one since you couldn't see his face because the gray hoodie he wore over his face that was covered by a black leather jacket and wore blue jeans and brown shoes. "Hey!" he yelled distracting the attackers as the mystery biker started walking slowly toward the men. "Leave him alone," he said simply and drove his strong big fist straight into one of the men's face.

Lucky for Yuri, the fight ended up giving him time to try and break out but he only managed to get his hands out before he started to lose consciousness again. However, the biker seemed to take the attackers without a hint of struggle while they tried avoiding his punches and kicks but failed until all of the attackers were passed out on the young Russian was too faded to even fight against the man as he picked him up and plopped him on the bike and made him wrap his arm around the man to make sure he didn't fall off. And they started to ride off into the city with Yurio uncautious the whole time.

But back in Yu-topia, everything seemed to be going business as usual. Quiet like always with several men and woman going in and out of the hot springs and ordering their godly katsudon. Even though it happened to be the home of a famous mafia boss you would expect things to be more exciting but everything seemed to be pretty quiet for the most part. Until they heard the rear of a motorcycle pass right outside the hot springs. Everyone's attention turned straight to the door, waiting.

"Mari do you know anyone with a motorcycle?" Her mother asked at the front desk while holding tightly onto Mari's arm in case something were to happen.

"No I don't," she said seriously and reached behind her back and held something that happens to be a gun. Yuuri always insisted that she held onto a firearm on her and in Yu-Topia in case one of his "enemies" were to come after him or his family. "It's better to be safe than sorry" he would always say but now in this situation, she was kind of happy for her brothers over protectiveness.

The door slowly slid open to reveal a man in a gray hoodie under a black leather jacket that hid his face and eyes. However, what he was wearing wasn't the thing everyone was focusing on. In his arms lay a person who he carried in bridal style 'Yurio!' Mari thought, realizing that the boy he was carrying was a young boy she had seen only hours ago. But now he was laying, looking almost lifeless in the stranger's arms with bruises and blood all over his body and face and she had no idea if the man was his attacker or his savior. "What did you fo to him!" She yelled, holding her gun to her side. Getting ready to attack.

However, the man seemed to be calm during her whole verbal attack and he did something she would have never expected. "Please, he needs medical attention" he begged as he held the boy out for Mari to take him. She approached him cautiously while keeping her hand on her gun as she took the boy in her arms (with the help of her mother) and took him into the back room where her father started to tend to his wombs. And the man left without a word

"What should we do with him?" Yuuri asked looking down at the young man Viktor had tackled to the ground and was now handcuffed and powerless.

"We should take him back to the club to talk to him," said the Silver-haired Russian as he started looking through the man's camera. "Yuri look at this" he called, tapping on Yuuri shoulder and showed him all the pictures on the camera. There were hundreds and hundreds of pictures of Viktor and Yuuri, some of them together and some of them apart and even some that were taken months before.

"Oh, God," Yuuri said in shock as they scrolled through the photos and he was surprised at how calm Viktor was being after finding out that he was being stalked. Then he heard his phone ring. "Hello" he answered and his phone blasted with a noise of people freaking out like someone had just died. "Mari I can't hear you when your freaking out" and he moved the phone away from his face to avoid going def. After Mari finally calmed down, Viktor could catch words of the conversation like "man" and "Yurio" as he watched Yuuri face become clearly distressed.

"Viktor, we need to go," he said in a rush as he quickly shoved his phone into his pocket as he started to hail a cab. And Viktor grabbed the man off the ground as they walked to the cab as he pushed the man in front of him while trying not to look suspicious.

On the short ride to Yu-Topia, the man remained mysteriously quiet the whole time while not even making a single whimper of yan, you could barely even hear him breathe. "Can you drop us off at the back?" Yuuri asked the driver so they wouldn't be seen by the guests or ask why they were dragging a man in handcuffs (wouldn't want that). When they got to the back of the hot springs he saw Yuuri rush in before him, almost running before he could even get the man out of the car. When they entered the back they saw Mari, Yuuri's mom, and dad rush upstairs as they disappeared into a small room.

"Oh my god" Viktor said in shock at what he saw in the room. It was Yurio laying down, uncautious with a bandage covering his forehead that was soaked in blood and his shirt was off. It revealed the bruises that covered his ribs and stomach that were covered in bandages. "What happened!" Viktor yelled, rushing to Yurio side where everyone has crowded around as he pushed the captive to Yuuri who then tied him to an armchair.

"W-We don't know, we were running business, as usual, then a man came in while carrying Yurio," Mari said in a panic as he looked down at the wounded Yurio.

"Did you see his face?" Viktor asked in a hurry.

"N-No but when he came in he said that Yuro needed medical attention and when I took him upstairs to the tend to him when I got back downstairs he was gone," she said trying to recall everything that happened today.

"I'll go check the security cameras," Yuuri said as he rushed downstairs where all the security tapes where.

"Then what was he wearing? Did he drive a car?" he kept asking questions while jotting all the answers on his notepad.

"He was wearing a gray hoodie under a black leather jacket with brown shoes and blue jeans and he road a motorcycle".

"Hmmm," he said, rubbing his chin as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Also who is that guy?" Mari asked, pointing at the man tied to the armchair.

"When we were on the beach we saw him taking pictures of us" and he tossed Mari the camera. "So we chased him down and brought him here" and he paced around the man like a shark surrounding its prey.

"I looked on the security tapes and I could see his body but I couldn't see his face" Yuuri informed, running up the stairs.

"We can deal with that later but let's first deal with him," he said pointing the man as they both put on the toughest, scariest looked they could muster. "Now let's see who you are" and he quickly pulled off the man's hood and were shocked at what they saw. It was a young boy. He had messy, dirty blond hair with a part in the front dyed red with big brown eyes and tan skin.

"YOUR the one who was stalking us," Yuuri said in disbelief as the young boy showed an awkward smile.

"Your like seven" Viktor exclaimed, pointing out his very obvious child-like feathers like his short height.

"HEY! I'M SEVENTEEN" He yelled, his face going red with a large pout.

"Whatever, but" and he leaned in till their faces were only inches away as he looked him straight in the eyes. "Who sent you?Who are you working for? Why are you-"

"I'm not working for anyone" he explained in defense, getting uncomfortable at how close they were.

"Then why were you stalking us?" Yuuri asked.

"I'm-i'm-i'm" he studdered, looking down as his cheeks blushed bright red.

"SPIT IT OUT" Mari yelled, stalking in on their conversation, getting annoyed at his nervousness.

"I'm obsessed with Yuuri Katsuki" he squealed out while trying to hide his face in embarrassment

"W-Why would you be obsessed with me? And why would you be taking pictures of Viktor?" he said in embarrassment and creeped out.

"I saw him hanging out with you so I decided to start photographing him".

"So you don't work for some shady industry," Yuuri asked.

"Nope".

"So you're just a creepy stalker," Mair said from the doorway.

"I don't see myself as a stalker, I'm kind of" he paused for a moment to think of what to say so that he wouldn't sound weird. "A photographer". Yuuri and Viktor were unamused.

"AHHH" yelled Minami as Viktor and Yuuri threw his ass out the door and he landed straight on his head.

"Leave Yuuri alone!" Viktor yelled at him as he ran away in fear of what they would do if he ever came back.

"Well that was stupid" Mari commented as she continued to hover over Yurio who seemed to be walking up.

"Humm" they heard and all turned to Yurio as he slowly opened his eyes and let out a groan of pain as he tried to sit up.

"Yurio, I'm so glad your ok" Viktor said, moving to his bedside.

"V-Viktor, w-what happened," he said drowsily as he groaned in pain while rubbing his head and ribs that were covered in bandages.

"You were attacked in the city" as Mari tried to keep Yurio from moving.

"I-I don't remember" as he started to rub his head to try to recall what happened but everything seemed to be a blob. "A-And why am I covered in bandages".

"You were bleeding really badly when you came" Mari explained.

"Yurio do you remember who dropped you off here?" Yuuri asked, sitting with Viktor.

"No" he moaned "I have a headache".

"It's ok, you should just lay down until your all healed up" Viktor insisted but of course he resisted.

"No, No I need to go" Yurio moaned, trying to getting up from the bed while cuffing his ribs and head.

"Yurio you need to rest, your still hurt," Mari said trying to get him back in bed but he pushed her away.

"No I'm fine i-i just need an Advil and I'll be fine" He limped toward the desk in the room that held some extra clothes.

"Yurio NO" Viktor protested and stood in the doorway to keep him from leaving.

"Well I'm leaving so don't try and stop me!" he said, pushing past Viktor as he stomped downstairs and out the door.

Bang,bang,bang. Yurio knocked loudly on the wooden door of the hotel room with no patience. Then the door finally opened to reveal Otabek. "He-" he could barely get a word out before he felt Otabeks strong arms wrap around him and their lips collide in a forced kiss. Yurio didn't know whether to pull away or continue the kiss but he just said 'fuck it" and he wrapped his arms around Bekas neck as he drove his fingers into his shoulder. It got hotter and more intense as Otabek picked his Russian tiger as he wrapped his arms around his waist as their tongues collided in a beautiful dance.

"Yu-Yuri" Otabek said in the kiss as he pulled away but was pulled back in with a tug of his hair. He had waited so long for this moment.

"Shut up" and he started kissing down his face and down Bekas neck as he was pulled onto the bed and straddled him and began removing his shirt.

"Yuri stop," Otabek said, pushing the Russian off him (even though he wanted more).

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked, walking towards Otabek who was looking down at the floor while trying to get his thought together.

"It's nothing, i-I just wanna talk to you about the attack," he said looking up as Yuri sat next to him.

"Otabek I know it was you who saved me,"He said, getting his memory back. "Thank you" and he laid a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is that why you kissed me back?" he asked with a smile that seemed very rare.

"No, it was because I wanted to" and he leaned in for another kiss when. There was a knock on the door. Otabek rushed to the window to peek through the curtains and what he saw was the worst person he could hope to see.

"Hide," He said, looking around the room for any place to hide his guest and then he saw the closet. "Get in the closet, hurry" and he rushed him into the closet.

"Why?" Yurio questioned but was rushed in too quickly to ask questions.

Then he heard the door open. It was hard to see through the little crack in the door but he managed to see a man that looked similar to Otabek but was taller and had longer hair. "Baltabek, what are you doing here?" he heard Otabeks voice said in a surprised tone.

"I heard my little brother was in Japan so I decided to visit," said Baltabek and he had a very strong Kazakhstan accent.

"You shouldn't be here"

"Why not? I thought you would be happy to see me and since your out of the Russians hands you can finally come home" he said like he was expecting some burst of joy from Otabek but he got nothing.

"Why would I be happy to see you! Your the one who forced me to be a part of the Mafia even though I didn't want to!" he yelled.

"Well at least now you can come home," said his older brother and completely ignoring everything he said.

"I'm not going home," Beka said standing his ground 'I knew he wouldn't go with him' Yuri though from inside the closet.

"What," he said in a threatening tone as he strides towards his brother and pulled him up by his collar. "Listen, shithead, I don't know what does Russians did to you but you are coming home this instance!" he yelled and it took every bone in Yuri's body to resist the urge to jump out of the closet and show Baltabek a piece of his mind.

"No" he protested "and get your hands off me" and he pushed his brother to the wall which nearly made him hit his head.

"Otabek yo-" and the next thing he knew was a gun was being pointed at his head by his very own little brother.

"Get out" Otabek commanded, still holding the gun as he guided his brother out the door.

"Is this about Yuri Plisetsky?" his brother asked making him let his guard down and his brother could notice this. "Ohhh, I see, you have a little fling with the Russian fairy" and a smile appeared like he up to something but Otabek just said nothing but give him a threatening glare. "I bet he's amazing in bed, with that long blond hair and I bet he has a fine little ass" he commented and Beka finally snapped.

"Don't you talk about him like that!" He yelled, pinning his brother to the wall and pointed a gun at his face but he seemed unfazed.

"Get off me" and he pried Otabeks strong grip off his neck.

"If you touch Yuri...I'll kill you" he threatened and slammed the door on his unwanted visitor. He let out a strong sigh and sat on the bed to barrey his face in his hands. As Yuri stepped out of the closet he took no time to embrace Otabek in a strong hug with no words spoken.

"I have to go" Yuri whispered into his neck and let go of his embrace and layed one last kiss on Otabek's beautiful face.

"Be safe" he said before leading Yuri towards the door even though he wished he could stay with him all night long.

"I will and I'll make sure to kick your brother's ass if I see him" and they both let out a small chuckle.

"Bye Yuri," he said finally.

"Bye Beka" and the door closed and Otabek was left in a dark hotel room all by himself.

* * *

 **YESSS I had to make it canon for all the Otayuri shippers (including myself) and the chapters are going to be action packed in the next few chapters. SO I hope you enoyed the chapter and please follow, favorite, and review because I really wanna know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Bye :)**

 **-Brandon964**


	6. Chapter 6 Lee

**Hi!**

 **Thank you to all the people who've revied, I really appreiate it and don't forget to follow me on tumblr gayshitgrl and follow some of my other stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter (:**

* * *

 **Gimhae International Airport: Busan, South Korea: 0800 hours**

"Remeber to not reveal your tattoos out in the public" He heard Viktor slight Russian accent fill his ear canal through the plastic ear piece that was barely visible to others. Though he was nearly 1,000 km away he was able to talk to Viktor and Yurio who were keeping an eye on him from the control room they set up in Yu-Topia since it seemed like the most private. However, he wasn't alone. They made him bring Minami along. It wasn't an ideal situation since Yuuri was the leader of the most powerful crime syndicate in the world while Minami was an obsessed stalker with no training but still, they made him bring him along.

But he didn't mind, at least he would have someone to talk to. "Hey wait up" Minami yelled behind him as they walked through the airport but because of his abnormal short height, he trailed behind the older Japanese man while fangirling that he was even talking to him.

"Viktor why did the pig have to bring Minami with him again?" he heard Yurio ask through the headpiece.

"Because even though he is a creepy stalker-" Viktor began to explain.

"I'm right here" Minami whispered into the piece but they were clearly ignoring him (like they always did).

"However, I'm impressed he wasn't caught sooner so He has potential and I've been training him for the last few days and since this is a stealth mission I thought it would be good for him to come alone" He explained as the young Japanese man turned red at how honored he was that the amazing Viktor Nikiforov noticed his talents.

"Thank you, Senpai," he said in honor while Yuuri looked around the airport to make sure they weren't drawing attention to themselves.

"But that's not the point of this mission" he interrupted, knocking him out of his dream state. "The point is to get inside The seven-star gang and talk to their leader" he explained.

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" Yuuri asked and since the Kkangpae was such a secretive gang it almost seemed impossible.

"Well, luckly I have some friends in the Kkangpae so they'll possibly be able to break you in" but Yuuri was nervous, he was almost certain this plan wasn't going to work.

"Viktor, I don't think I can do this," he said nervously, It had been such a long time since he's been on this high importance of a mission so he was terrified and especially with people as dangerous as the Seven Stars.

"Yuuri, Yes you can I believe in you" Viktor tried reassuring him and just hearing Viktor say he believed in him was enough to clear all the butterflies in his stomach. "And Minami will be on watch in case anything goes wrong and I've had my friends vow to protect you".

"I'm surprised you even have any friends left in Korean since the last war," he said as they got into their cab that would take them to their hotel room.

"War? What war?" Minami asked (not to suddenly)

"Viktor, you didn't tell him about the Mafia war?" Yuuri whispered into the earpiece to make sure the driver wouldn't hear them.

"I didn't think it was that important and I barely had enough time to train him but might as well tell it to him now" he explained.

"What's the mafia war?" asked the small Japanese boy whose curiosity was almost annoying.

"The mafia war was an underground war between the Kkangpae and the Bratva in Russia" he explained but that was just the beginning. "It was around the time when tension between Russia and Korea was high since Korea continued their nuclear threats to our government that lead to Russia threatening war. However the following year they were able to settle a year of friendship but things were still tense in the underground which lead to several agents being sent to Russia and Korean to attack the other. It lead to an all out war between our countries. Hundreds were killed or arrested, it was the most deadly gang war since the Cold War" he told the age old tale even though he hated more than anything to talk about the dark ages.

"Wow, that's terrible," said Minami clearly stating the obvious,

"Yah, but let's just hope it doesn't come to that this time," Yurio said even though he highly doubted it. Then they finally arrived at their hotel wich even though it was small they knew they wouldn't be spending much time there.

"So what's the plan ?" Yuuri asked since they had very little time to explain everything before they left for Busan.

"Sp tomorrow morning you'll be meeting with my friend in town, I'll text you the address while Minami will be spying on you from the roof in case of something where to go wrong and make sure nothing happens to you. Once inside you'll be meeting with their boss Seung-gil Lee and talk about the disappearances" Viktor said while trying to explain his very complex plan int he most simple way possible.

"But what if things so south?" Yuuri admitting hid worst fear.

"I've sent some agents to follow you in and Minami will be watching you the entire time and if things get really bad, I and Yurio will be on the next flight to Busan right away" and he slightly calmed his anxiety.

"Oh-Ok," Yuuri said simply while trying to calm down.

"Yuuri, everything will be ok, I promise" and just hearing Viktor's voice calmed him down as he tried to believe in his promise.

"Fine, I believe you" and a small smile appeared on his face as he realized how much he missed Viktor, even though he only knew the man for about a week he felt more connected to him than any other person. But he didn't understand why.

The next day when the sun was shining and the sky shined a bright shade of blue which no way matched the activities they were doing. Yuuri walked through the streets of the crowded city he passed through the many stores and buildings that crowded the long streets while Minami watched from the rooftops like a bird watching its babies from a distance in case something were to happen. And thanks to his Japanese appearance he was able to fit in perfectly.

However, something didn't seem right. He felt eyes on him. Maybe it was his anxiety or his paranoia but it wasn't that. They were human eyes then out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of men. They wore suits and leather jackets that cover their whole body except for their face which gave off a cold scowl. 'They must be members of the seven starts' he thought as he looked up at the roof of one of the shops and saw Minami peaking out and they nodded to each other like they had read each other's mind. Then he ducked down behind the roof and Yuuri kept on walking while never looking back at men as he stayed focused to get to the designated area where he set up a meeting.

It wasn't in any office or store, it was in an alleyway. The person he was meeting just so happen to be one of Viktor's friend who happens to be a member of Seven Stars. But Since their organization was so secretive they had to meet in the most private way possible. The man or Hoon Gyeong looked like the average Korean man, nothing special but he was his best chance to get close to Seung-Gil Lee. He was leaning against the wall then he looked at Yuuri which was a sign for his to move forward.

Then they just stood there in silence, not making eye contact for almost a whole minute before the man turned to him and rolled up the cuff of his shirt. It revealed at the small tattoo of seven faded black stars and Yuuri started unbuttoning the first few buttons on his neck showing a red dragon (the crest of his gang). Then they started walking. They walked in silence for a few minutes toward God knows where until Hoon finally spoke. "Viktor sent you?" he asked in his rough musky voice.

"Yah," Yuuri said simply, not really knowing what else to say or to think.

"If you wanna get close to Seung-Gill then just follow me and go along with everything I say, got it?" he said, not even making eye contact with Yuuri.

"Got it" and silence. Then they walked through the streets while passing through the occasional man in tattoos looking at the Japanese man strangely that Hoon didn't even bother to acknowledge.

"Come this way" he guided as they entered a pub. It looked like any regular pub with a bar and men clearly hung over and older men at the bar laughing and drinking. However he noticed something, they were all wearing suits and had tattoos much like Hoons and the same seven-star tattoo on their chests or hands. As they walk to the bar Hoon started looking, scanning the whole room as if he was searching for something but Yuuri had no idea what so he tried looking around too. "He's not here" he whispered and Yuuri knew exactly what he meant. Seung was nowhere to be found.

"Then where is he?" Yuuri asked as Hoon walked up tp the bar and started talking to the several costumers who were all too drunk to even get their words out.

"Have you seen Seung?" Hoon asked the only sober person in the room that could actually get their words out, the young female bartender. She looked around twenty, she had a small body and flawless feathers like a Korean model you would see in a magazine.

"He just left, and who is that guy?" she asked, pointing at Yuuri who hid himself near the end of the bar.

"He's a trainee" Hoon answered for him as the lady eyed him hungrily but he chose to ignore her. "But where did Seung go?" he said, getting back to the topic at hand.

"He went down the street," she said and got back to work and Hoon rushed out the pub and Yuuri followed quickly behind him.

"Where are we going?" Yuuri asked, following Hoon to nowhere but he said nothing.

"Seung should be heading this way so come on," he said pointing down the road that was pretty much empty. The road was quiet, even quieter when you heard the festivities going on behind them. However, something about this seemed off.

"Are you sure he went this way?" Yuuri questioned, grabbing onto Hoon's arm to stop him and looked around.

"No. but this way is our best option" and he continued walking but Yuuri protested but followed since he pretty much had no other options. However, something stopped him. He could hear a faint sound of yelling coming from what seemed out of nowhere then he looked up. Minami was yelling from the rooftop but he could barely hear a word he was saying them he saw that he had his gun out that Viktor gave to him for defense and was loading it with a magazine and he knew something was wrong.

"Hoon we need t-" and when he looked back in front of him he saw Hoon pull his gun out of his pants as the sound of a gun shot rang through the air.

"LOOK OUT" Minami and Hoon yelled as the shots moved closer and closer to him as he ducked down, nearly being hit.

"Come this way!" Minami yelled from the roof as he started climbing down from the building as he led Yuuri and Hoon down a large alleyway and down a street as the gunshot faded farther and farther away.

"I think we lost him," Yuuri said finally coming to a rest and finally had a chance to catch his breath.

"Do you have any idea who those guys where?" Minami asked.

"No. but we still need to find Seung-Gill. Come this way" Hoon then guided them down the street but something blocked their path. As they started to walk a gang of men and woman blocked the road, guns in hand and they all had...The seven-star tattoo.

"Hoon, Hoon, what's going on?" Yuuri asked grabbing his arm as he stared at them in horror.

"So, Hoon, you've betrayed us," said one of the men in a suit as he stepped forward in front of the group.

"No, No, he just a friends he wants to talk to-" but he couldn't finish.

"How do we know? He could be a mole or a police officer" said one of the woman in the group who seemed familiar. It was the female bartender.

"We're not, I'm Yuuri Katsuki from Jap-" Yuuri said trying to explain but he didn't have a chance too.

"We don't care, we can't trust you, you stupid shi-" and he pulled his gun out and pointed it straight to Yuuri and Minami but someone stopped him. He was a young man, with rugged black hair and pale skin and dark eyes and his expression was dark, almost emotionless.

"I'm disappointed in all of you," he said coldly as everyone stood there in shock and Yuuri realized who the man was. It was Seung-gil Lee.

"F-Father w-we" one of the men began as he shuddered in nervousness.

"Shut up," Seung said coldly, in disgust. "You guys acted without my orders and risked being caught, You should be ashamed". Then the group of men and woman looked down at the ground in shame. "You" and he pointed past Hoon and Minami and straight at Yuuri who was in still in shock. "Come with me," he said simply and motioned for him to follow as he walked away and Hoon, Yuuri, and Minami followed behind him.

"No, just him" and Seung pointed at Yuuri as the others stayed behind hesitantly However, Yuuri feared for his life since he heard so much about this man soo he didn't exactly trust the man he had met just two seconds ago with his life. But he went on. They walked in silence for a few minutes with Seung casting him the occasional cold glare as Yuuri sweated nervously. Then he lead him into a restaurant and sat him down at a small booth in the back of the restaurant where no one could hear them. "So how are you liking Busan?' he asked as we sipped on his cup of coffee.

"It's nice, but I wish I didn't have to sneak around while trying to find you" he joked as the man in front of him set out a small laugh and straight back to his emotionless scowl.

"Sorry I was so hard to find" and they just sat in silence for a few seconds since Yuuri was too nervous to say anything for fear that he would upset him. "But back to the subject at hand" and he rolled up his sleeves and sat up to look Yuuri straight in the eyes. "I already know why you're here, you wanna talk to me about your men disappearances and you wanna know if I'm the one who did it" and Yuuri began to speak but he was interrupted. "And before you can talk, I'm not the one who did it but I think we could be alliances," he said as Yuuri stood shocked that he had said the complete opposite of what he was expecting.

"Why would you ever wanna ally with us?" Yuuri questioned suspiciously.

"My children are not just being captured, there also being killed".

"What?" Yuuri realized how bad they must have had it, they had it even worse than in Japan or Russia. "I'll talk to my college and get back to you" and he quickly ran out of the restaurant and back to Minami and Hoon.

In Japan

"He wanted for us to work together," Viktor said in surprise over the phone one late night while talking to Yuuri.

"Yah, I was surprised too," Yuuri said quietly, as he laid across his bed while trying not to make Minami who was sound asleep.

"You should take the deal".

"I wanted to check in with you and Yankov first before I made any decisions" Yuuri explained in embarrassment, thinking Viktor would think he was lame.

"Don't worry about me or Yakov".

"Well, he is your boss".

"Yah," he said calmly while Yuuri was wondering how Viktor was able to talk so openly about defying his boss.

"How can yo-" Yuuri started but was interrupted by the sound of someone talking in the background.

"Hold on" he heard Viktor say and the line went silent. When Viktor crept around the room he saw Yurio talking on the phone as he paced around the room,

"Are you sure?" Yurio said through the phone "Please be careful" and there was a long pause of silence. "Bye B" and he hung up the phone "Viktor," he said almost yelling when eh saw that Viktor was listening in on his phone call.

"Who was that?" Viktor questioned as Yurio eyed him suspiciously as he started to grab his stuff and leave the hot springs.

"It was no one" and he quickly left the building.

'What is Yurio hiding" Viktor thought to himself and knew that he had to tell Yuuri.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed it so review, favorite, and follow, I would really appreate it.**

 **Thanks for for reading**

 **Bye :)**

 **-brandon964**


	7. Chapter 7 Yurios secret

**Hi!**

 **Sorry this chapter is short but at least it focuses on Yurio and Otabek and I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer. Also, i'll be writting a new kind of short (kinda long) fanfic with Viktor and Yuuri in a very kinky AU** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). SO go cheak that out when it comes out on my account.**

 **Hope you like the chapter,**

* * *

"I think they're onto me," Yurio said pacing around the small hotel room where Otabek would be staying for the next few days.

"Are you sure?" Otabek asked, leaning up against the bed and looking up at the small, blond, Russian boy.

"I don't know" and he walked closer to the man he wanted to call his lover but he didn't really know what they were, but he knew there was something. "But I have to make sure they don't find you" and he grabbed onto his collar and pulled him close.

"They'll gonna find out someday" and he pushed Yuri's hands away.

"Well, not today or tomorr-".

"Yuri!" he almost yelled which made him jump back since he had never heard Otabek yell and he was always calm and quiet. "You need to stop protecting me," he said calmly as he stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"What?!" he said almost angrily, stomping toward the man and lifting his chin to look him right in the eye. "I'm not gonna stop until I can fully prove your innocence and I think I'm finally getting somewhere" and Beka let out a long sigh.

"I know but I'm putting you in danger and you shouldn't risk your life for someone worthless like me" and he kissed Yuri on the cheek before storming out the room.

"Beka wait!" Yurio yelled after him and ran out of the room and into the hall way were Otabek was nowhere to be seen. "God dammit," he yelled and kicked the door, almost putting a hole right through it as he slammed the door shut and ran down the hall in hope to catch the runaway.

"Hey, Yurio!" Viktor said with a smile as he saw the small tiger stomp into the hot springs and walked right up to his room without saying a word.

"What's his problem?" Mari asked, noticing the angry Yurio and his stomps that could be heard from down stairs.

"No idea but I'll go check on him" and he stood up from his table but was stopped for a second for a word of advice.

"Don't die" she said simply, knowing about Yurios huge temper.

"He wouldn't hurt me, I'm his favorite" and he walked up the tiger's room.

"Yuriooooo" he called knocking on the boy's door to be confronted by a clearly pissed off Yurio.

"What do you want old man?!" Yuri questioned angrily with his face blazing a bright red.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong since you seemed so angry," he said.

"It's none of your business old man!" and he slammed the door on the Russians face.

"He shut me out!" Viktor cried out dramatically letting out a sob of hurt as he walked down to the dining room to drown his sorrows in Katsudon.

"Viktor, can I talk to you outside for a second" Mari asked, gesturing to back door as her mother eyed her confusingly but she suddenly understood.

"What is it, Mari?" Viktor asked as they stood outside of the warm hot springs and into the cold Japanese winter, to be pulled by his robe to stare straight into Maris' eyes.

"What are your intentions with my brother?" she asked seriously to a very shocked and very confused Viktor as he tried to think of how to answer.

"I-I-I" he shuddered, he knew that he liked him and in a romantic way but he didn't know how to express it to Mari.

"I know you like him in a romantic way, and I know you wanna be with him" Mari expressed all his feelings in a way he couldn't.

"Your right" he smiled at her but she just gave off this cold glare like he had said something wrong.

"Too bad it will never happen, but I know he likes you too" she admitted with a slight sadness in her voice.

"Really," he said surprised since Yuuri never showed that he shared the same feelings.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

"Well then maybe we can be together," Viktor said finally getting hope that he and Yuuri might be together even though they were from different countries and different syndicates;

"I don't know Viktor, but if you hurt my brother I'll make you regret it," she said with a threat and got back to work in the hot springs.

"I don't know what's going on with Yurio" Viktor complained into the phone with Yuuri on the other line, who was the only person who would put up with his complaining and over dramatics.

"You should just leave him alone for a while Viktor," Yuuri said trying to stop Viktor from getting the Russian tiger mad.

"No, I am going to follow him around until he tells me what's bothering him" Viktor protested.

"Um, Viktor I don't think that's a good idea" but of course Viktor didn't listen.

"Yuuri thank you for listening, you really helped me".

"But Viktor-"

"Bye Yuuri, be safe" and he hung up his phone. 'Ohhh Viktor' Yuuri thought, hoping that Viktor wouldn't get himself killed.

"Yurio you shouldn't be going out since you're still healing" Mari insisted as she saw Yurio get ready to head out the door.

"I'm fine Mari, so get out the way," he said pushing her out the way and grabbed his leopard print jacket and out the door and Mari didn't try to stop him again.

"Viktor you can come out now" Mari signaled and Viktor stepped out the closet in the graceful way possible while pushing past all the coats and clothing that crowded him

"Good," he said adjusting his nice tailor suit and peeked out the door of the hot springs to see yurio starting down the road with his golden blond hair flowing in the wind. "Wish me luck," he said before putting on his pair of shades and snuck out the door to be hidden under the cover of the buildings.

He did his best not to stray from the shadows and from Yurios sight which proved to be a harder task than expected. With his constantly looking back to see if someone was following him (which someone was) and Viktors attempt at avoiding suspicious looked from passing civilians. As he passed the crowds and crowds of people all while trying to keep his eyes locked on Yurio who wasn't hard to keep track of since his blond hair and leopard print clothing. 'What could Yurio be hiding?' Viktor thought to himself, observing his subjects as he thought. Could he be turning against him or Yakov? Did he hurt someone? But knowing Yurio it seems possible.

"Where are you going?" the silver haired Russian said to himself as he peeked from the side of one of the buildings as he saw Yurio walk down an alleyway and into a dark street that he had never seen or been down. However, something felt wrong, or off as he felt the wind creek up to his spine and the hairs on his arm stick up and he remembered the last time he felt this feeling. It was when Viktor was 15 and he was on a mission and he got shot. "Oh no," and he ran down the alley and into the streets in hope that nothing would happen to Yurio. "Yurio!" Viktor yelled down the street as he saw him began to enter a building as he turned around and looked at the silver haired man like he was facing death.

"Viktor?!" Yuiro yelled angrily.

"Look out!" and a gun shot rang through the air and straight in Yuri's direction. But luckily he was able to duck down to avoid getting shot as he pulled out his gun and began shooting near the direction the shots were coming from and Viktor followed after him as he took cover at a dumpster

"Come this way" Viktor yelled, crawling on the pavement while trying to get to Yurio as he gestured down the road as the gunshot finally began to lessen. Then he heard nothing from the other side as the Russian kitten rose cautiously to his feet with his gun in hand and he ran as fast as he could in his heeled, leather boots. "Yurio!" he yelled, running after him and he quickly caught up to him when he saw the blond boy trip on his own shoes as he fell to the ground in a yelp of pain. "Yurio are you ok?" he asked trying to examine the damage on his foot.

"Get away from me!" Yurio yelled kicking his foot in Viktor's face that sent a surge of pain through his leg as he tried to get up on his own.

"Yurio your hurt we need to-".

"NO, I can get up myself!" He lashed out while he weakly got to his knees and gathered all the strength he had to try to stand but Viktor did something he would kill someone for doing to him. Viktor picked Yurio up by his waist and draped him across his shoulder like a baby and the only person who had ever done that to him was Mila and he nearly kicked her face in before Yakov put a stop to it.

"Come on Yurio, you leave me no chose" as he started walking down the street and towards the hot springs with the famous Russian tiger.

"Put me down you asshole!" he yelled, kicking and screaming for Viktor to put him down as while trying to free himself from his grasp or kick him in the face which Viktor was avoiding swiftly until they finally arrived at Yu-Topia.

"Mari, take care of him," Viktor said, handing Yurio to Mari and her mother as they examined his broken ankle while strapping him to the bed to stop him from escaping (even though he wouldn't get too far).

After about an hour of struggling they were finally able to wrap up the ankle since Yuuri's mother had a nursing degree, she was able to treat him while Viktor waited patiently for them to come out and visit with Yurio. "He just woke up" Mari announced, letting Viktor into his room. Inside he saw Yurios leg wrapped in bandages and plopped on top of a pillow as he stared at him angrily.

"I think I'm cursed" Yurio muttered as Viktor came to his bedside.

"Maybe," Viktor said,

"Why were you following me?" he asked, eyeing his silver haired Russian angrily like he was ready to attack but Viktor knew he wouldn't.

"I wanted to find out what you were hiding" he explained.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, trying his best not to show any emotions with his mind focused on the image of Beka.

"Yurio, I know you're hiding something but I wouldn't force to confess so I guess I'll just have to figure it out myself" and an alarm was instantly set off in the Russian tiger.

"No!" he protested before catching himself before he could say anything else.

"What?' Viktor asked and was treated to silence as he left his room. 'Beka' Yuio thought over and over again as he began to relax and get out of bed to see Otabek and no one was gonna stop him

"OTABEK!Open up!" The young Russian yelled, banging on the door like his life depended on it and was prepared to kick it down despite his lack of one leg.

Then with a nudge of a doorknob, the next thing he knew was that of the feeling of Otabek carrying him into his room bridal style one he noticed the cast around his leg and sat him down on the bed. And Yuri didn't struggle, not even once. "B-Beka?" he questioned looking up at the man and then around the room to see Otabeks suitcases packed and ready at the door. "Where are you going?" he asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, to be pushed away.

"Back to Kazakhstan" he answered grabbing his bags as Yurio stood up to stop him.

"You can't go back, you'll be an outlaw, you won't be safe there" he explained, hoping, praying that he would stay"

"You're right," he said as the Russian let out a sigh of relief that his Beka would be staying but it was cut short. "But I still need to go" and his hand turned the knob but he was stopped by the warm embrace of Yurio.

"No you don't," he said with tears almost welling in his eyes. He had never felt this type of emotion before except with his grandpa and the emotion was called. Agape.

"I will not put you in danger".

"I can take care of myself" he was doing everything he could to stop him from leaving.

"No, I'm making it my job to protect you and you would be much better off without me and you can return to Russia and return to your normal life, goodbye Yuri" and the shared one last hug but Yuri would not let go until he had to pry his off him.

"Beka please don't leave" he yelled trying to run to him before he tripped over his bulky cast as Otabek entered the elevator but then he was gone. "Beka" he whispered as he felt the warm tears run down his face as he let the tears flow and his emotions run free.

"Yurio, hey" Viktor welcomed the boy kindly into the control room but he said nothing as he slipped on his headset to keep track of Yuuri and Minami.

"We told him yes," Yuuri said to Viktor telling him that he and Seung Lee will officially be working together on their investigation.

"Good, so what's the next step?" Viktor asked.

"They gave us a tip that a mystery man in a black suit was last seen in Thailand, he looked like the same guy who attacked Yurio" he explained.

"I'll book you to next flight to Thailand," Yurio said not taking his eyes off the screen. "What are you looking at!" he snapped at the Silver Russian who was staring at him and then turned back to the screen, all while trying to hide the pain inside.

* * *

 **BEKA! NEVER LET GO! :(**

 **Sorry but he might or might not be in the story again (who knows)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the cjapter and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review because I really want to know what you think.**

 **Bye ;)**

 **-Brandon964**


End file.
